1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multifuel gas turbine combustor operable with the efficient utilization of hydrogen containing fuel while securing a low emission performance.
2. Description of Related Art
In the field of combustors in gas turbine engines, a technology for securing a low emission performance including a low NOx emission has hitherto been known, which includes, besides a wet type combustor, in which water or steam is injected into the combustor, a dry low emission (DLE) combustor in which a pre-mixture formed by mixing fuel with compressed air is injected into a combustion chamber to accomplish a leaned pre-mixture combustion, that is, a lean burn of the pre-mixture. This dry low emission combustor makes use of hydrocarbon system fuel such as, for example, natural gas, kerosene or diesel oil as a fuel for use in the dry low emission combustor.
In the meantime, in recent years, the efficient utilization of the hydrogen gas emitted in chemical plants as a fuel for use in the gas turbine combustor is desired for. As a gas turbine combustor utilizing the hydrogen gas as a fuel therefor, such a combustor as disclosed in the patent document 1 listed below has been known in the art.